


Burn Brighter

by jynx



Category: Invaders (Marvel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torch and Toro have a little down time during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I have next to ZERO knowledge of these guys past what I've read in Avengers/Invaders. Friend wanted it, and I was kinda curious how fire!sex would work.

It wasn't sex as much as it was almost a merging. Fire was who he was, was how he lived. It wasn't just that his body was on fire, he was fire with human form. He was solid, but solid fire. No one understood that better than Torch. Torch could reach out and grasp him, mid-flight and burning brightly, could understand how he didn't want to come down sometimes. It was fine, being constrained in flesh; flesh had it's own charms, but flesh was only one side of him.

Having Torch's flame merged with his, almost completely one person instead of two, it made Toro ache. He craved it, that unity, like he had never craved anything else, like he would never crave anything ever again. When they had downtime, he would usually take off for the highest point in the sky, high above the clouds, and just feel the air making him burn brighter, hotter. Eventually, after a decent time had passed, Torch would join him, would find him.

Torch's flame was different, synthetic, not the honest-to-god real flame of Toro's, and both could tell the difference, but at these times, it didn't matter. Torch had nowhere to push Toro down on, had nothing that would actually simulate sex between two men, all they had was the fire. Torch would pull Toro close and slowly merge their fire, starting with a kiss (or, as near a kiss as they could g et when Toro was pure flame), slowly letting Toro melt into him, let Torch borrow his flame to make himself burn all the brighter.

Arms were next, wrapped around each other, merging first the limbs, then the torsos. Toro would gasp in pleasure as Torch slowly pulled his flame into him, consuming him. There was something more than sexual about this, more than the pleasure you got from orgasm, and that is what kept them coming back for more. Legs were next, then the odd body part (head, groin, hands, feet) were absorbed until Toro lived inside Torch. His fire made Torch's fire burn bright, and all they did was hover thousands of feet in the air, Torch hanging in the air, spread-eagle, as their fire burned brighter and brighter, eating all the oxygen around them until their combined fire suddenly exploded off Torch's synthetic body.

Both of them were gasping and shouting each other's names, Toro slammed back into his own fleshy body, hanging limply in Torch's arms, dazed and eyes blown in pleasure. Torch slowly trailed a finger along Toro's face and Toro smiled at him.

This was theirs. No one else could survive what they both needed when they sought each other out for this. 

This was theirs.

And neither would trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
